Poems to the Aedra and Daedra
by Taattosbt
Summary: Poetry and prayers dedicated to the Aedra and Daedra, generally following Early Modern English forms. Currently contains sonnets to Vaermina, Azura, and Dibella and two love poems between Sheogorath and Dibella.
1. On Vaermina's Aspect of Fear

On Vaermina's Aspect of Fear

As hunted hinds of babes from monsters cruel

So from the first of time I've fled from thee.

My back so turned I hide, my eyes can't see

Thy pace ne'er slack, and patience passion fuel.

As hind I say "I flee thee for my life!"

And in a forest guise thou say'st, "Thou fool,

The harvest thou'dst let stand's not mine to rule,

But grows and falls upon my sibling's scythe."

"Though not thy state, thou beat'st my heart and mind."

Thou smile'st and speak'st, "'Tis out of care for thee,

To ward thee and prepare thee, pupil mine,

I show thee horrors true and false to find.

Still masked as hunter, prey, babe, ghoul, or guide,

Through fear and courage I'll be at thy side."


	2. The Spider

The Spider or Vaermina's Aspect of Illusion

Upon a thread you dangled o'er my head;

I cried and you ran coursing through my veins,

Then once more many-legged you dropped a skein,

And calmly to my ear you came and said,

"What horror's here? Why do you cringe at this?

Cower for cruelty, ignorance, and hate.

What harm but slightest itching from his kiss

Can this poor creature bring upon your pate?

Our world the web, we're each a single thread,

All pieces of a single separate set,

And when your many lives and masks and shed

You'll make return to heaven's gilded net.

And like the spider patient in her den,

In all my forms I'll hold thee close 'til then."


	3. The Passionate Daedra to his Love

The Passionate Daedra to his Love

Come live with me and be my love,

And we will Mania's pleasures prove

Which Jester's spine and Laughing Coast

In riotous sounds and colors boast.

Thou'lt pillow 'neath the mushroom caps,

And I upon thy lovely lap,

We'll watch the ever reeling sky

As baliwogs go croaking by.

An ample bed of softest moss

And by a butterfly's sweet loss

A sheet of purple, green, and blue

To cover pleasures 'tween us two.

In alocasia's pearly fruit

I'll cloth thy neck, and from the root

Of ever weeping willows fair

Hydnum azure for thy hair,

A diadem of fiery stalks

Gathered from my earthen walks

To light thy brow in Reason's place

A fitter lantern for our grace.

And in our manic revelry

We'll be the heaven's jealousy.

If these delights thy madness move,

Then live with me and be my love.

* * *

****Based on the poem "The Passionate Shepherd to his Love" by Christopher Marlowe


	4. The Fair Aedra's Reply to the Madgod

The Fair Aedra's Reply to the Madgod

Had Reason in me never sung,

And truth in every daedra's tongue,

Delights of madness might me move

To love with thee and be thy love.

But colors fade and flowers die,

And daedra have been known to lie,

And dark Dementia's also there

To speak thy less than loving care.

And love, already short in life,

For us would quickly turn to strife,

Despite our sworn infinity

At era's birth you'll flee from me.

Thy mountains, coasts, and mushroom wood

Shall do us both but little good

When thou art banished from thy head

And Order comes unto my bed.

Thy pearls, and sheet, and shining crown

Shall lie in ashes on the ground,

And, like thy land, thy colder part

Shall tear in pieces my poor heart.

But since Love ne'er acted logically,

And Beauty heeds no sanity,

Thy madness hath my mind thus moved

To live with thee and be thy love.

* * *

Based on Sir Walter Raleigh's "The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd." Which is in turn based on Christopher Marlowe's "The Passionate shepherd to his Love." Even the Renaissance had fan-fiction.


	5. Upon the Author's Favorite Trinity

Upon the Author's Favorite Trinity (Azura, Dibella, and Vaermina)

The line between the shadow and the sun,

A seeming border sharp and yielding not,

A thing we fear or fly 'til all is done,

But dust motes prove an ease we never thought.

Proud in the light the flower shows her self

The many hands, the beauty, and the love

That at the best is shown within the self,

And always shown in that below above.

And Shadow's sand pushed from my waking eyes

For now farewells that which will greet again,

She walks in dreams between the truth and lies,

Unbothered where one ends and one begins.

She parts with this, "Remember we're the same,

As souls or gods we share but one true name."


	6. On Kyne as his Season Passes

On Kyne as his Season Passes

The night is long and frost knocks at our doors,

And creeps at window panes in blooming rime,

As we in towers hide from Winter's roars,

And blow upon our hands and count the time;

Still others sleep and dream the away the dark

In realms of ever shifting colored shades,

And seeds beneath our wide and silent parks

Wait patiently to burst in Spring's bright glades;

So all these three, e'en in their great despair,

Look to the promised kiss of Summer's life,

And to a world held tight in her embrace,

Though now the Winter strikes us as a knife,

The blade will melt and fall to Kyn'reth's grace;

Yet these foes flow from the selfsame source

And give us all as each runs out their course.

* * *

Dedicated to all those who at times dislike winter, and to Tel Nok Shock especially. The days grow longer. Take heart and give winter its due.

Please note: within my pantheon Kyne and Kynareth represent the winter and summer and by extension the death/life aspects of The Many Faced (Arkay, Azura, and Akatosh).


End file.
